


Content To Be

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content To Be

They lie together in silence, head to toe. Katie’s long legs sprawled across John’s waist and chest, his touch light where his arm rests on her legs, against her thigh. Neither has moved or spoken for a while and she smiles as she relaxes, aware only of how cool it is and how happy she is that she doesn’t need to speak to be understood. John had suggested they lie like this, giving her time and space to relax. He always seemed to know when she needed it. Now she was content to be still, and rest. He was clearly just as content to rest with her.


End file.
